


U Thirsty?

by ktbl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Brig rigs up a toy for Hana while Hana streams, and tries to keep it together.--Kinktober Day 24: sex toys.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	U Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated with love to the [MekaMechanic Discord](https://discord.gg/n6GwDTK), and a finer bunch of Brig/DVa fans I cannot think of.

Hana adjusted the microphone and recording equipment in her gaming room, looking to where Brigitte sat on the couch off to one side. Microphone was good, her headset was working properly. It had been a long week and she just wanted a relaxing afternoon streaming and playing the classic video game Starcraft. There were already hundreds, if not thousands, who had replied to her Hollagram comment about a planned stream.

“I still don’t get how this is relaxing.” Brigitte stretched her feet out and sat up, propping her forearms on her knees. “Like, you’re about to sit here with a whole bunch of people talking to you, or trying to, and also playing this, micromanaging decision-making…”

“It isn’t omnics,” Hana said flippantly, walking over and standing between her girlfriend’s splayed knees. “And it’s video games. Video games are _fun_!”

“I guess. I’m used to you beating me into the ground.” Brigitte huffed. She looked just sad enough that Hana felt bad. She leaned down and pressed her lips again Brigitte’s forehead, her temple, her nose, working her way in fits and starts across her face down to her lips. Brigitte spread a hand wide across the small of Hana’s back, pressing her in close as they kissed. Hana deepened the kiss, her hands tangling into Brigitte’s hair, and they made a series of shared, satisfied sounds until they came apart.

“Sorry,” Hana apologized, pressing a hand to Brigitte’s cheek, thumb brushing across a tiny mark.

“It’s okay. I thought of a way you could maybe have an extra challenge today, and something that would be extra entertaining.”

Hana should have known to back down the minute Brigitte’s eyes sparkled mischievously, the way her mouth tipped up in a grin. Especially with the way Brigitte’s hand wandered over Hana’s ass, squeezing gently in her grip. And she _really_ should have known, the way the other hand dipped between Hana’s legs. She should have _known_ when Brigitte took that second hand away, reached into her pocket, and pulled something out.

But Hana had never, ever been able to keep away from a challenge.

“What’s the plan?”

“This.” Brigitte opened her hand and revealed a small device nestled in her palm. Hana looked at it, tilting her head and feeling her forehead wrinkle with mild confusion.

“What is that?” Hana blinked, and then paled with realization. It was a bright purple piece of silicone, all gentle curves and - “No. You’ve got to be _kidding_ me, Brigitte!”

“Nope.” Her evil, vicious girlfriend grinned with satisfaction. Evil, she was absolutely _evil_. “I challenge you to put this on, as long as you can manage. You have to keep it on for at _least_ fifteen minutes. If you can manage fifteen without losing it - live, on camera - you can have a technical glitch and take it off. If you can handle longer than that…” Brigitte trailed off with a grin. “Every five after that, we’ll figure something out.”

“You want me to put on a vibrator - that I can’t control - on?” Hana stared, slack-jawed. “While I’m streaming? Have you lost your mind?” She looked at the silicone in Brigitte’s hands, and then down at her own shorts. “What is this, remote controlled?”

“I’ve done something to it,” Brigitte admitted, eyes sparkling with humor. The way they shone, so full of love and mischief, made Hana need to catch her breath. “It won’t run constantly the whole time - that wouldn’t be fun for anyone. It’s hooked up with a couple things with your streaming setup. One is with new viewers and subscriptions, it’ll kick up a notch - or maybe off. Depends how high up it is.”

“You’re evil. Absolutely evil.” Hana picked it up out of her girlfriend’s hand. It looked like any sort of clitoral vibrator, small and discreet enough to put on and wear and not be visible under her clothes. Even with the sensors Brigitte must have played with, it wasn’t large and daunting. Hana was used to needing to do rapid tactical assessment, and there was something that she was missing. She weighed it in her hand; it felt unobtrusive, full of promise of a really good time.

Brigitte hadn’t stopped smiling yet. Something else was _definitely_ going on.

“What else is it hooked up with? This can’t be everything.”

“APMs,” Brigitte’s grin cracked wider. “It’s hooked up with your clicks. So again, I’ve done things to the motor, with the motor, and the sensors, so it requires a certain threshold of APMs to change. It’ll jump at certain points, or maybe turn off - again, depends on the other things happening.”

“You are crazy,” Hana said, but she didn’t drop it, didn’t hand it back. “So fifteen minutes, and you’re that confident I’ll lose it?”

“With everything else? Yeah, I am.” Brigitte tipped her head back, shoulders squaring, the confident look Hana loved so much. Her now-empty hand pressed against the front of Hana’s shorts, rubbing at the seam of the denim. Hana rolled against the touch impulsively before stepping back.

“Fine. Fifteen minutes, and anything after that you owe me. That’s one game if we go fast.” Hana stepped back, out of Brigitte’s reach. “And I get to call dibs on what I want.”

“Trust me, I’m going to get what I want just by watching you squirm.” Brigitte winked, and motioned to the door. “You get yourself set up. I’ll wait.”

Hana stepped outside and went down the short hall to her bathroom, and looked at the device critically. This was absolutely outside her usual set of schemes and mischief, and bordered on the uncomfortable. She was used to being in public, to doing things in public, but this was almost a stretch too far. Hana hefted the purple silicone in her hands again. What if she _did_ come, publicly, in front of everyone on her stream? All pink-faced and moaning? What if she squeaked, or worse, _lost a match_ because she had an orgasm?

But imagine Brigitte if Hana managed to go more than fifteen minutes… She’d make Brig do something - she wasn’t sure _what_ yet, but something, almost equally as risky. Maybe she’d rig something up in her armor sometime, so Brigitte couldn’t get out of it. Or she’d go down on her when Brig was on a call with her family. Or…

Hana settled the vibrator in place, warmed by her hand and settling easily with a nubbin around her clit and the rest of it pleasantly brushing against her folds. Nothing bad. Nothing uncomfortable. No random zips or zaps or twinges. She stepped back out of the bathroom, walked back into her streaming space, and saw Brigitte’s grin.

“We good to go?”

“I play to win. In _everything_. Ready to go live in a couple.” Hana flicked her hair over her shoulder and winked at her girlfriend. “You need to do any tests?”

“We’ll give it a quick run.” Brigitte pulled out her datapad. “I have it set up here, for manual overrides if needed. Run through, say, the speed cycle? Off, to max, and off again?”

“Works for me.” Hana sat down in her chair, pulling on her headphones and getting ready to activate the stream. Time to log in and get this party started. She grinned to herself, and then felt the low, subtle buzz between her thighs. “I can feel that.”

“Good. Going to just skip up through the cycle now.”

Hana could feel it as Brigitte spoke, the pulsing vibration steadily increasing, and she spread her legs apart a little, swallowing. She checked the video settings, checking just how much of her was visible on the screen (a small square, compared to the larger image that would be Starcraft - and waist up, thankfully). To her other side was a screen that would show all the conversations going on the chat, enough that she could follow them and respond occasionally when she could focus her attention there. With the “starting soon” screen in place, it was already filling with conversation and excitement. The vibrator kicked into the highest gear, thrumming and sending bursts of sensation through Hana.

“We’re good,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “I can feel that.” Too long at this setting - a steady high buzz - and she wouldn’t be able to handle five minutes, let alone fifteen. And not to mention not letting all her viewers know exactly what was happening. She bit down on her lower lip and took a deep breath in. Training. It was a training exercise.

“Perfect.” Brigitte drew her finger across the tablet and it abruptly shut off.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” Hana quipped, looking at her screen. Brigitte was out of frame, tucked up in a corner on the couch out of the way, but it was an easy turn of Hana’s head to see her.

“Like I’d do this for anyone. I’m live when you are.”

“Then here we go!” Hana clicked a button, bringing up the stream, the light on her video setup glowing. “Hi, everybody! This is D.Va, here for a nice afternoon of gaming. There’s only so much I can do without a good gaming break, and it’s been a while since I played Starcraft, so that’s what I’ve pulled up for today!”

It felt good to slip easily into the role of D.Va, the streaming and chatting personality that was bubbly and cheerful and around for everyone. She replied to comments, answering questions and chattering away enthusiastically. Brigitte’s little toy sat idle between Hana’s thighs, almost forgotten with how innocently and idly it sat. It didn’t take long for Hana to jump right into the game.

And that’s when things got distracting.

Hana began to click rapidly, setting things up and tapping her mouse with regular practiced motions, getting into the feel of the setup, building everything she wanted to and preparing her plan of attack. It was a minute in when she felt the low throbbing buzz, on - off - on - off, between her thighs. She inhaled and exhaled in even breaths. It wasn’t bad, it was a low setting. This was _fine_. She continued chatting away, eyes attention on her screen, explaining her plans and answer questions when she glanced to her screen.

Then someone used coins in her stream, for whatever it was - she wasn’t even paying attention - and the setting changed from on - off - on - off to a rising and falling crescendo of a buzz. She sucked in a sharp breath, clicking rapidly, and felt the vibrations increase, a not so subtle buzz thrumming across her. She shifted a little in her seat, clicking rapidly, continuing to give a monologue despite the growing twinge of need between her legs.

“Look uncomfortable?” She glanced at her second screen and flashed a bright grin. “Just antsy. It’s been a long time since I played, but I’m going to win this. Just watch.” Her eyes turned back to the game, but she hoped Brigitte knew those words were intended for her, too.

There was a subtle chuckle just out of range, and Hana knew she’d hit the mark.

“Yeah, Brigitte’s here,” Hana added at another comment.

“Hej hej,” Brigitte called, just enough to be heard. “Just trying not to interfere so I’m out of range.”

Comments exploded in the chat channel and several more ‘purchases’ were made, and Hana felt the vibrations change in rapid succession and settle on a stuttering pulse. She shifted again, unsure if widening her thighs or pressing them together would make this any easier. She doubted it, and tried instead to focus on the game. She _did_ want to win, no matter how good it felt with the toy between her legs. The buzz seemed to echo and travel all the way up her body, into her ears, and her adrenaline spiked as her opponent made a quick push forward.

Her APMs skyrocketed - as she knew they would - and she felt the intensity of the toy kick up once, twice, three times to an almost impossible buzz. The microphone _had_ to be picking it up, had to be - she swore she could hear the buzz in her ears. She swore under her breath, trying to collect her thoughts, but it felt good - so good, too good - and she swallowed. The constant pressure was pushing her up close to a climax, and she had to focus on the defense of her base. Not the throbbing between her legs, the growing ache between them.

Her heartbeat pounded, and she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the way her opponent’s Zergs were coming in to harry her Terrans, or the pleasure building low in her core. She blinked rapidly, continuing with her mouse clicks. A message, highlighted and read out by her software - asking if she was okay, looking a little stressed. Less chatty than usual.

“No, I’m good - just watch this!” She checked the clock - six minutes in - and she was doing manageably. This would be _fine_. She repelled the attempted invasion and made a comment about a failed probe, earning a chuckle from Brigitte. The intensity suddenly changed, dropping back to something low, as her APMs dropped down. She let out a small groan, hoping it sounded like the deep relief it really was.

Not a response to the sudden absence of vibration and pleasure pounding through her core.

Another push from her opponent and the vibrator between her legs kicked up again, cycling again through several settings. Hana held back a moan; she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She tried focusing intently on the zerglings trying to swarm her, and not the buzzing across her folds, or right around her clit. Her fingers clicked and tapped with speed and the intensity jumped up, jumped up, and then back down again. Responses responses in her chat suddenly kicked through the cycles of the vibrator again, and as her APMs fluctuated, so did the speed. She swallowed down a whine of frustration.

Hana bit down hard on her lower lip, hoping it came across as concentration and not the throbbing urge to explode with an orgasm. She hunched forward slightly, hoping to focus on the game, the little red zerglings and the lurkers she _knew_ were out there, and not the rolling crescendo between her legs that made it hard to swallow, not the rapid clicks as she defended her base and mustered an assault on the Zerg. Her tongue darted out, brushing over her dry lips.

“Take a drink,” her computer read out, highlighted and flashing, and a half-dozen others echoed, the vibrator cycling - again - skip skip skip - as people spent pretend coins on making her pay attention to them, when the last thing she wanted was _anyone_ in the room with her, video or not. Every time they tried to show her some love, all it did was make her want to whine, give rise to the pleasure building up in her body.

“Left my water outside. Damn.” She squirmed slightly, catching her breath. She swore again softly, more at the buzzing and the way her nipples had gone impossibly hard in her bra, than at the fact she’d forgotten her water.

“If u r thirsty go get something,” the text-to-speech announced, another highlighted comment, and Hana let out a half-laugh. Thirsty. _Right_.

“I’ll get it,” Brigitte said. Hana spared a glance to see her girlfriend’s figure rise and head for the door, barely catching in the camera.

“Once I finish this I’ll grab it,” Hana called, but the door had shut. “All right, fine. Once I finish this I’ll be right back if she’s not back up here first.” Hana glanced at the clock - ten minutes. This was harder than it should be, even on a map this size. She should have been able to draw this out longer, or end it faster and earn a reprieve from the toy nestled between her legs. Her APMs and the enthusiasm of her followers -the love and attention they were showering on her - had meant everything felt almost overwhelmingly good.

Hana wished - for the first time in her life - that she was maybe just a little more mediocre.

Every click she made, every cheer and suggestion and every single one of the little encouraging messages, made the coil of pleasure around her spine grow tighter and tighter. She had to spread her thighs out, try to decrease the tension, when all she wanted was to crush her legs together and let the screaming climax come. It was like an attack of thousands of those little harrying creatures in the game, pushing at her, trying to burrow in and make her lose her composure.

Hana inhaled steadily, her exhalations trying to stay slow instead of gasps, as she looked at the odds stacked against her and felt the liquid heat roiling in her core. She could do this. She was D.Va. She played to win. She always won. Fifteen minutes she could do. Fifteen minutes was easy. She was a little more than ten in. She wanted to come, and knew she’d come hard when she did if she didn’t lose it completely before then.

One last push from her units and it was merely a matter of waiting for the other player to concede, the vibrator nestled against her labia and clit humming cheerfully away with a lower intensity, edging her until her patience had frayed and she was sure she was bright pink and ready to whine.

The message popped up with her victory, and she pumped her fist and grinned at the camera. “One for my highlight reel,” she said with a confidence she didn’t feel, a breathy cheer. “And since apparently Brig’s been eaten by the kitchen, AFK for five. BRB once I’m not dying of thirst!”

Hana would swear her fingers were trembling as she flicked off the microphone and the camera, making sure that everything was on hold on the stream, before she tried to stand up. Every movement of her legs pressed the vibrator, low intensity and shifting to an on-off pulse, against her. She made it out the door before sagging against the wall.

“Not bad, Song. Think you can last another forty-five seconds before you - what was it? Die of thirst?”

“I’m gonna _kill you_ ,” Hana swore, walking forward on definitely wobbly knees. She whined and let out a low cry of frustration. Brigitte let a small frown cross her face, and walked over to Hana.

“I’ve got you,” she said softly, sliding an arm under Hana’s shoulders. “We can take it off if you want.”

“I’m gonna win this.” Hana’s breath had frayed away to gasps and she tipped her head into Brigitte’s chest. “Tell me when time is up.” It was getting harder and harder to resist, and breathing in Brigitte’s scent was only making it harder, because she could imagine it was Brig with her fingers across her, Brig’s mouth on her-

“Time,” Brigitte said, tongue dancing over the shell of Hana’s ear.

Hana came apart almost instantly, crying out with the force of her climax. It shot through her like electricity, shorting out her brain and her ability to stand. She sagged against Brigitte, feeling Brig’s fingers work down into her shorts and pull the little device out. Every part of her was sensitive now, and Hana breathed tiny pants into Brigitte’s neck, shaking with the aftereffects.

“Maybe fifteen minutes was optimistic.” Brigitte kissed Hana’s temple. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hana licked her lips, looking up at her girlfriend. “But I’m still thirsty.”


End file.
